Sweet Sixteen
by lil-wolf-gurrl
Summary: When Inuyasha refuses to go to Kagome's sweet sixteen birthday party, she takes Kouga instead! Will love bloom? Read to find out! Rating may change later on. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Decisions

**Hello! This is my 2****nd**** fanfic. It's a kog/kag…so yeah… **

**A few things you need to know before you read this: Naraku has been defeated. Kouga no longer has his jewel shards and he knows that Kagome is from the future.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! **

**But I DO OWN Hatsuki who will show up at the end of the chapter.**

**OK! ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

"Ugggghhhh!!!" a young girl wailed as she flopped down on her bed. "Why is he so irritating?!"

Kagome Higurashi was turning 16 years old soon and was having a huge sweet sixteen birthday party. She had gone back to the feudal era a few hours earlier to ask Inuyasha to come to her party.

Inuyasha just couldn't understand why Kagome was so excited about turning 16 or why had to go to the girl's time to celebrate it. "What's the big deal? Who cares how old you are?" he had asked, "And why do _I_ have to come?"

The young miko tried to explain to the silver haired hanyou what the "big deal" was, but he stubbornly refused to go. This earned him a big "sit" from Kagome as she angrily stomped back to the ancient well.

Kagome sighed, sat up from her bed, and looked around her room. It was the same room that it had been for the past few years: pink everywhere. Pink curtains, pink bedspread, pink alarm clock (that she had to replace several times due to Inuyasha destroying it every time the alarm went off)which read 9:23 pm, pink desk lamp, she even had a little pink piece of cloth that had been tied around her door knob.

The girl sighed again. This was one of the things that she was planning on changing because of her upcoming birthday. She was going to be in high school pretty soon and needed to start acting like it!

Kagome's thoughts started to wander back to the Inuyasha issue. _'I'm so pathetic.'_ She thought, _'I'm not_ _even gonna have a date to my own sweet sixteen!'_

Sure there was Hojo but he was so clingy and a little stupid.

Kagome stood up and stretched. If there was one thing in the world that made Kagome feel better, it was a nice, hot shower. The raven haired girl grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water, stripped and stepped in.

Taking the shampoo bottle and squirting some of the strawberry scented liquid into her hand, Kagome started to scrub it into her raven locks.

As the hot water soothed her muscles, the girl thought about her options. _'Well, there's Miroku,'_ Kagome snorted at the thought, _'and Sesshomaru,'_ she actually laughed at the absurdity of that idea, _'and there's…Kouga._'

Kagome stopped scrubbing her scalp. It wasn't a bad idea. Kouga was really sweet to her, but she didn't know how Inuyasha would react.

She rinsed out her hair and started with the conditioner.

'_Inuyasha would probably scream at me 'til he was hoarse, then try to rip Kouga's head off._' Kagome thought grimly.

The beautiful miko sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, finished washing her body and stepped out of the shower. _'I'll sleep on it.'_ She thought, slipping on her pink pajamas with doggie foot prints all over it. (Another thing she'd have to change because of her age)

She laid down on her bed, turned off her light and went to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**In the Feudal Era**

The leader of the southern wolf demon tribe sat at the edge of a cliff in front of his den looking out on the landscape. Kouga lifted his head to the stars and smiled at the peace around him. Ever since Naraku's defeat, Kouga's pack had been happy and proud of the leader. Kouga's smile turned into a frown. That battle had been the last time he'd seen_ her._

"Can't sleep?" asked a voice from behind him. He turned to see who it was and smiled.

"Not really. How 'bout you, Hatsuki?" he asked the female approaching him.

"Nope." She replied, sitting next to him on the edge of the cliff. Hatsuki had black hair that fell to her waist and shockingly, beautiful hazel eyes. She watched the man sitting beside her and asked, "Thinking about her again?"

Kouga smiled softly,"Yeah…" then looked back up at the stars that reminded him so much of _her_ eyes.

"Sooo…have you seen her lately? What was her name again?" Hatsuki's eyes flashed curiously to her friend. Kouga and she had been best friends since the day they were born (literally). They had been born on the same day.

Kouga smiled again, "Kagome…" he whispered, not really hearing Hatsuki's question, but thinking about a certain raven haired girl. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a bop to his head.

"OOWWW!!!" Kouga yelled jumping up and glaring at the girl who was staring calmly up at him. "What the hell was that for?!?!" he demanded.

"I was trying to knock some sense into your thick skull,_ Kougs_." Hatsuki knew he hated that nick-name, "You're like a zombie without her." She continued calmly, despite her seething leader who only got angrier at her use of her little nick-name that he hated so much.

"I was going to go see her tomorrow if that makes you happy. You didn't have to hit me in the head like that! And don't call me Kougs," he said, starting to cool down.

Hatsuki smiled at him and stood up, "Go see her in the first thing in the morning 'cuz I don't like seeing you like this." She patted his head like a puppy, then ran away laughing before he could swat at her hand. "G'night Kougs!" she called, disappearing into the wolf den.

Kouga sighed and rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of his friend but then smiled. He was going to see Kagome tomorrow.

* * *

**Sooo…how'd you like it? Keep in mind that this is my 2****nd**** fanfic so don't flame me too bad! I already have part of the next chapter written out so if you want more, then I WANT REVIEWS!!! At least 5 please.**

**Oh! And if you think that I should work on a few things, then tell me and I will try to work on them.**

**Peace Out!**


	2. Reunion

**Hey guys I'm back!! Sorry for the wait and THANK YOU for the reviews!!!**

**I promise that I will update more often, but I can explain why such a long wait!**

**I was writing my 2****nd**** chapter for this story and my computer decides that it doesn't like me anymore and deletes my files. Don't you just LOVE technology? **

**elizabethiscoolio- Thanks for the writing skills comment! That really brought a smile to my face. ****I enabled the PM and I'll try to read the Jake/Bella story ASAP**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014- Thanks! And sorry about the slow update. Technology was being mean to me for a while.**

**kouga's older woman- Thanks and that's the idea! ;) By the way, Love your Kog/Kag stories! They're great!!!**

**CRBeach- Yeah I really wanted to see how positive the reviews were before I continued, and seeing that there were more than five AND they were positive made me a very happy girl.**

**Kouga'sGirl4eva- Thanks. I wanted it to be interesting. You're welcome for adding another one of these. I totally agree about there not being enough. Love your stories!!!**

**twilightangel14- that's what I was going for ;)**

**Anywhooo, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Hmmm…I WISH!!!**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was lying in her bed; her face relaxed with a slight smile on her face.

**Kagome's dream**

_Kagome hopped out of the well with a smile on her face. "Inuyasha!" she called excitedly, "I brought you some ramen!"_

"_Glad to see you back Kagome!" Inuyasha hopped out of the tree that he had been sitting on and smiled that smile that he only let Kagome see. "You brought me some ramen?" He eyed her backpack hungrily._

_Kagome giggled looking at her yellow backpack, "Yup. I also brought some candy for Shippo." She looked up and was surprised to see Inuyasha's face about two inches from hers. _

"_I-Inuyasha?" she asked nervously. She could feel his warm breath on her face and tried to fight off a blush but to no avail. _

"_Kagome," he whispered, "I need to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time." Kagome couldn't move (not that she wanted to) as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. What was going on? His mood swings were a little scary. "I love you." He said before he knelt down and kissed her._

_Kagome was so happy. She had waited for so long to hear those words come from his mouth and now her waiting had paid off. She broke the kiss and whispered back, "I love you too, Inuyasha."_

_He grinned at her and said, "Kagome."_

"_Yes?" _

"_Kagome."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Kagome!" His voice suddenly sounded different; higher somehow._

"Kagome!!! Kagome wake up!!!"

Kagome jolted awake as she heard her annoying little brother, Souta, banging on her door yelling. "Hey Kagome! Are you up yet?"

"Yeah!" she called back grumpily, "Why'd you have to wake me up like that?" She was thinking of her dream and wished that it was real.

"Well sorry, but you told me to make sure you got up early so you could go to the feudal era."

Kagome realized he was right. "Kay, thanks for doin' that!" She got up and put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. The girl then grabbed her backpack and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother already had a bagel set out for her on the table. "Thanks mom!" she called before heading towards the well.

Kagome slid open the door to the shrine, hopped down the steps, and jumped into the well. A familiar blue light surrounded her and the miko smiled.

* * *

**Kouga**

In the Southern Mountains, Kouga was tapping his foot impatiently outside his den. Where were those two idiots? They were supposed to be there with breakfast a long time ago. Kouga would have left to see Kagome already, but he had to make sure his tribe ate before he left.

"They'll be here shortly Kouga, just calm down." Hatsuki walked out from the entrance of the den and put a hand on Kouga's shoulder, trying to calm him.

Kouga looked at her and smiled, "I just can't wait to see her. It's been so long. I just really hope Mutt-face isn't with her so we can talk alone."

Hatsuki laughed, "Why do you hate him so much?"

Kouga thought about that and said, "I don't _hate _him. I just very strongly dislike him."

Hatsuki rolled her eyes, "Okay, but _why."_

She waited for an answer and after a few moments he gave her one, but he spoke quietly so that only Hatsuki could hear, "She's in love with him. Not me. I just can't understand why. What does he have that I don't have?" Kouga's eyes were hidden by his bangs.

Kouga didn't tell Hatsuki any names but she knew who he was talking about. She sighed, "Kouga it's not that he's better than you. It's that you never really got the chance to show Kagome that you love her. Just telling her isn't enough. You have to _prove_ it to her." She squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Kouga didn't have a chance to respond, "KOUGAAA!!!" A familiar voice called. The wolf chief looked up and saw Ginta and Hakakku _(A/N have you guys ever noticed that it's always Ginta and Hakakku; never_ _Hakakku and Ginta? Idk I just thought I'd point that out)_ running towards the den with a boar on each of they're shoulders.

"Finally!" he yelled. "You guys were supposed to be here half an hour ago!!" His sadness from his conversation with Hatsuki was replaced with annoyance and impatience.

Hatsuki whispered to Kouga, "Go getter Kougs," then walked through the waterfall to the den. Kouga smirked at what she said but then looked up at his two friends.

"You guys make sure the pack eats. I'm goin' to go see Kagome today."

Ginta and Hakakku smiled and said together, "Tell sis we said hi!" _(A/N those guys are so gay sometimes But I still love them!)_.

Kouga nodded and ran off towards Kaede's village.

**

* * *

**

Kagome

The small school girl climbed out of the well and blinked until she got used to sudden sunlight. _''I'm going to_ _ask Kouga whether Inuyasha likes it or not!' _she thought. She started towards Kaede's village. _'I wonder what's gonna happen with the whole Kouga thing. He's so nice to me. Why can't Inuyasha at least be nice and open to his feelings like Kouga?'_

"Kagome!"

The girl looked up to see a familiar fox demon running towards her at full speed. "Hey Shippo!" she said as the kit leaped into her arms.

"Kagome! Did you bring me some more candy?" Shippo was surprised and disappointed that he didn't see the yellow backpack.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I'm only going to be here for today. I'm actually going to bring Kouga to my time for my birthday." Kagome laughed at his confused face.

"Why are you bringing Kouga? Shouldn't Inuyasha go with you?" Shippo asked curiously.

Kagome explained to him that Inuyasha didn't want to go and she wanted to repay Kouga for all of the kindness he had showed towards her.

Shippo nodded and smiled. "Well at least we don't have to worry about Inuyasha and Kouga fighting."

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused, "What do you mean Shippo?"

"Inuyasha went to a nearby village to help with a demon problem there and he'll be gone for a while."

"Oh." Maybe this _wouldn't_ be a bad thing.

**

* * *

**

Kouga

The wolf demon leader ran towards the village, his mind set on seeing his woman. Then a beautifully familiar scent graced his nose. That was her. She was here. And best of all, Inu-trasha wasn't with her.

Perfect.

**

* * *

**

Kagome

Kagome was talking with her friends in Kaede's hut about her plans for her birthday. She was worried about their reaction to her idea of taking Kouga to her time with her but she was surprised to find that Sango was all for the idea.

"He's so nice to you Kagome. He deserves something in return and I think this is the perfect opportunity."

Miroku agreed and Shippo was just happy that his Mama was happy.

"How're you going to find Kouga though?" Miroku pointed out, "We haven't seen him since Naraku was defeated."

Kagome answered, "Well I was hoping that Kirara could take me to his den."

Sango nodded, "As long as I go with you."

"That won't be necessary." A deep voice said from the doorway of the hut.

The group turned towards it and was shocked to see the wolf demon they had just been speaking of at standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey there Kagome. You're looking as lovely as ever."

Kouga looked exactly the same as he did the last time Kagome had seen him: tanned skin, icy blue eyes, and a hint of a fang poking out of a constant smirk, his jet-black hair pulled into a high ponytail, same armor and brown pelts.

The only thing that was different was that he seemed genuinely happy. Sure, he always had on a smile when she had seen him, but kagome could tell that it was just a mask. Now that he had finally avenged his brothers, he seemed happy. There was no longer a mask.

Kagome blushed. "Uh – thanks Kouga. What are you doing in Kaede's village?" Kouga walked over to the girl and plopped down next to her.

"I came to see you actually." He smiled brightly and took her hands in his, "I've missed you." He stared into her chocolate orbs but Kagome looked away, embarrassed. Kouga inwardly smirked, _'So I make her nervous huh? I could use this to my advantage.'_

Sango watched this exchange and smiled. She had always liked Kouga and the way he treated Kagome. He never put himself before her, never. Maybe she could open Kagome's eyes to this too.

"Hey, Kagome?" she asked smiling.

Kagome looked up, "Yeah?" She didn't like the mischievous smile on Sango's face.

"Why don't you and Kouga go on a walk so you can catch up? You had something to ask him didn't you?" She winked at Miroku and he got the hint.

"Yes." He agreed, "You have not seen each other in a while, Kagome. You two should go talk…_alone_." His voice had a perverted ring to it at the end.

He was immediately slapped on both his cheeks by both girls, knocking him out cold. "Pervert." They said simultaneously.

Kagome looked over at Kouga, who was staring at the floor of the hut nervously, his cheeks a light pink.

'_Is he blushing? I've never seen him this nervous before…come to think of it I don't think I've _ever_ seen him nervous.' _

"What do you say Kouga?" she asked, "Want to take a walk with me? I _would_ like to talk to you." He looked up and she gave him her best smile. He smiled back and nodded. Wondering what it was that she wanted to ask of him.

When the two walked out of the hut, Sango sighed hopelessly at Miroku's behavior. Would he ever change?

**

* * *

**

Whew…sorry if the chapter was a little…I don't know..Awkward? Any who… again I apologize for the slow update. I will be quicker next time!!!!

**xxdemongirlxx-Thanx and I LOVE YOU TOO!!! *insider***

**Plz plz plz!!! Give me some ideas because I am prone to getting writer's block. I mostly want some ideas for Kagome's party. Maybe some songs you want to play or anything you want!!!**

**Thanx guys!**

**Peace Out!!!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi guys. SORRY! I haven't updated in like foreverrrrr! But I can explain! **

**I moved across the country (not telling u where) and then I started school and I have insane teachers…. When I'm able to update I will I just have no idea when…**

**Could u guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go look at the Kog/Kag stories Alternative and Alternative Vol. 2 by WolfChild87? It's an amazing story but it's not getting many reviews and I know it can be discouraging to an author if they don't get any and I don't want her to stop updating it! **

**Again I apologize for not updating and I will do it ASAP.**

**Peace Out! ;)**


	4. Come With Me?

**Heyyyy guys! I know I'm a really bad updater, but I had some family stuff and I moved across the country and school sucks… Well I'm sick and home alone today so I decided to write another chapter….sooo….yeah…**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom, RaNdOm GiRl 2014, chika1345, ****kaitlyn, Small** **Town** **Girl** **2014,** **AngelWithoutPurpose,** **Wolfchild87, demongirl2698,** **and anonymous reviewers…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Hatsuki.**

Kagome and Kouga were walking near the edge of Kaede's village not saying a word. They both were waiting for the other to speak. They continued walking and were soon in Inuyasha's forest. Kagome lead Kouga to the clearing where the sacred tree was and sat down on its base. He did the same. They stayed like that in a slightly awkward silence. Finally Kouga couldn't take it anymore and said, "What were you going to ask me, Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the wolf prince, "Huh?" was her intelligent response.

Kouga fought back a chuckle and said, "The demon slayer said you needed to ask me something." _'She's so cute.'_ he thought.

She smiled at him and said, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she turned her body so she was facing him and took his hand as a friendly gesture, "Well, my 16th birthday is in a few days and I couldn't figure out who to bring with me to my party and since Inuyasha isn't going to go…" She was suddenly nervous and found the ground of great interest. A small blush graced her features, "Well," she said in a smaller voice, "I never did thank you properly for saving me so many times and being such a good friend and you're so nice to me – "

He cut her off, "Kagome you don't need to thank me for doing my job." He tightened his grip on her hands and smiled.

Kagome snapped her head up and looked into his blue eyes, confused, "Job?"

Kouga smiled at her and answered, "Yes my job. It's my job to make sure that the woman I love is safe and happy…even if she doesn't love me back." His eyes flashed with hurt but only for half a second.

Kagome still saw it, "Kouga… Thank you… That means so much to me." Then silence fell upon them once again and this time it was strangely comfortable. She then pulled her hands gently away from him and said, "I still want to do something for you."

The wolf demon stared down softly at her and said, "If ya want to that's fine with me. It's just not necessary." Curiosity ran through him like a wild fire. What did she want to do for him?

Kagome then grinned brightly at that and said excitedly, "Like I said earlier, my 16th birthday is coming up and well, I want you to come with me to my party!" She looked up at him hopefully awaiting his reply.

The wolf prince was surprised to say the least. "In your time?" she nodded her head, "Really? Kagome, I would love to escort you!" Then he asked, "What is going to happen there? It must be so different considering it's in the future."

She nodded her head but then smiled, "It won't be that hard if I bring you to my time beforehand. We're just celebrating my birthday." She grinned up at Kouga happily.

Kouga grinned back, '_This is the perfect time to prove how much I love her. Just like Hatsuki said.' _

**Later That Day**

"Kagome! Don't go! Please!" It was almost sunset. Kagome and Kouga were about to jump into the well to the miko's time when they were caught by a certain fox kit.

Kagome hugged Shippo tight to her body and whispered, "It's only a week. Don't get so upset Shippo." But Shippo just held on tighter. He had refused to let Kagome go back home after such a short time with him. The miko looked up at the wolf demon beside her with pleading eyes.

A strong, tan hand reached out and gently pulled Shippo out of her reach, "Shippo." He said firmly. Shippo looked up at Kouga, surprised. "Kagome has to go back to her time and you are just making it harder for her and yourself. You need to think about her family as well. They miss her too. Do you think it's fair that you're keeping her from them?"

Shippo blinked and then shook his head. Kouga then smiled at the child and continued, "I'm glad we've come to an understanding. Now say your goodbyes and she'll see you in a week." Shippo obeyed and then skipped back towards the village.

Kouga then calmly looked at the beauty next to him and she was just staring at him in awe. "What?" he asked.

She just shook her head and smiled. '_He acted so mature…and to Shippo. He'll make a good father someday.' _She blushed at that thought and then spoke nervously, "Ummm… should we go?"

Kouga just shrugged off her odd behavior and nodded. The odd duo walked the last few yards to the well in silence.

**Inuyasha**

"Bastard!" The half-demon bellowed while slicing the stubborn demon's head clean off with his tetsusaiga.

"Curse you." Were its last words as it died at the feet of the infamous Inuyasha.

He smirked, "Serves you right." He had been going like this all day. Ever since Naraku had been defeated, there had been a decrease in demon attacks but whenever there was a rumor Inuyasha would go straight to the area to investigate. The adrenaline that he craved was hard to come by nowadays.

He was currently half-way to the village in a valley north of Edo and he already killed off three or four demons. _'It's going to be a good week'_, he thought continuing to run north.

He stopped at the flash of white and red out of the corner of his eye. _'Kikyo?'_ No. It couldn't be. She was finally put to rest in the final battle. He had seen it with his own eyes. Besides, he had Kagome. He shook off the foreboding feeling and started off again. It was probably nothing.

**I have to be honest I don't love this chapter but I had to put something up because of the wait. I am in desperate need of ideas for this story (mainly for the party). **

**I kind of have an idea (I will put a poll on my profile) but I wanna get your ideas on it first! **

**If you haven't already will you please go read and review the K/K stories Alternative and Alternative: Vol 2 by Wolfchild87? It's an amazing story put into two parts but it doesn't have many reviews.**

**Thank you guys for reading and I will update ASAP!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**Peace Out! ;)**


End file.
